monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36515094-20191017215621/@comment-36515094-20191018234745
"I mean, you do realize Wyrmlad is almost in every PvP base, right? Also MOST of the time he's always using Speed runes. Even if the tanks has PER Protection, that doesn't mean it wouldn't just get PER'd by Wyrmlad, with/without PER Protection. Also, how would you know it's going to use an Extra Turn? The AI isn't that trash, especially with extra turn monsters on the field. So many people have extra turns? Are you sure? Ragnarok has 1, Thalassa has like 3(of course, she's literally the most overpowered monster in ML). Wyrmlad has some that in the higher rankings, nobody uses. Sherezar has 1, which honestly isn't that good because it rids all effects, including positive." Yes a lot of monsters have extra turn skills. Most monsters have at least 1 extra turn skill that's viable now. Here's the monsters in both OP and SS+ that have extra turns on good skills: Madam Fusion, Ugluk, Ragnarok, Thalassa, Sherezar, Wyrmlad (if you use How to Kill Your Dragon), Cain, Gorg, Helgudin, Makugan, Mephisto, Nitroblaster, Samael the Fever Scatterer, Samael the Plague Carrier, and Gortak. 15 out of the 27 monsters in the 2 highest tiers have viable extra turn skills. More than have the monsters have extra turns. In OP tier only Pierceid and Eisul are the only monsters that don't have extra turn skills. So, most of the best monsters have extra turn skills. I'm sure many monsters have extra turns, but you clearly weren't cuz you didn't make sure to check. If the AI won't use the extra turn skills, then Ugluk gaining anticipation from his skill won't be useful either. He still gets all his other perks, but there is still PER and he could even die before he gets a second turn off. Sherezar's extra turn skill isn't that good? You are actually DUMB. It lets him counter mega taunt and evasion, then he can deny the enemy right after. If he goes first, he isn't getting rid of many positive effects when using this skill. If it wasn't that good then it wouldn't be in his recommended moveset. "And what about taunt(trait) monsters? You literally don't mention these because that can still be countered. All you do is apply the positives and ignore the negatives. All you think about is Mega Taunt, but you actually don't realize the taunt trait is also very viable, right? Oh yeah, and, most high ranking players use Koralle, who guess what, Koralle HAS THE TAUNT TRAIT." There are 3 monsters with the Taunt trait. Most high ranking players use Eisul a lot more than Koralle. Also, taunt isn't nearly as viable as mega taunt. Also, bet you didn't realize this, but Area Dodge is great in the meta and guess what, it synergizes amazingly with Taunt. So, for a monster to get to that Area Dodge monster, they will most likely have to trait disable the taunt monster, if they are using the best denier in the game, Thalassa. The taunt is gone and so is the taunt hater strategy from Ugluk. "And you have no evidence that they didn't." Never said they didn't. Put that there cuz Inenarrativus used that as a reason to say P2W players are dumb. "LMFAO and you don't think Wyrmlad is good with Ugluk?" He does, but he doesn't pair as well with Ugluk as he does with Hookuai. Hookuai's trait is way more detrimental than Ugluk's. "Are you on drugs? The only reason they are still using Hookuai is because of slight advantages that Ugluk can make up for. Literally it takes time to adapt to a NEW meta. Literally only one person thought of using Hookuai and because of that, others follow in their footsteps. Also, the top tier teams are REALLY damn repetitive. It's not that different of an combination from other opponents." I'm clearly on less drugs than you pal if you think Sherezar's skill Great Dispel isn't that good. So, please tell me these slight advantages Hookuai has that Ugluk can make up for? Also, are you not gonna mention how I said that once Wyrmlad was released and the top players got him, that he was instantly used and put into the meta? This didn't happen with Ugluk and its been almost a month since the maze with Ugluk in it happened. He doesn't fit as well into the meta as Hookuai. Its like your acting as if I'm saying Ugluk should go down to SS+ and Hookuai to OP, which I'm not. All I am asking for is Hookuai to go to OP.